Let It Burn
by coldgazeproduction
Summary: After fleeing out of fear, Luna stopped running and looked back. The smoke was still visible but far, far away. Sighing in relief she looked at her surrounding and paled slightly. An owl hooted above her. Great. She was all alone in a dark forest. Just her luck. Bel x OC, rated T for swearing, violence, blood, and my try at insanity (it probably sucks). *VARIA ARC*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people of fanfiction! This is my second KHR! story! Bel x OC! Yay, the famous Belphagor! Let's get started!**

**Let It Burn**

Chapter One: Escape

_[Music suggested: Let It Burn by Red]_

Why she did it was unknown to her. Maybe an accident? No, she seemed to purposely knock down that candle and let her living room scorch in flames. Something took over her and made her do that? She couldn't piece the puzzle together. Perhaps it was that; something took over her.

A sharp sizzle above her dispelled her thoughts. Luna looked up, stifling a gasp as she did so. The ceiling, set ablaze, was about to come crumbling down onto the 10 year old.

"Luna!"

Startled by who called her name, she found herself on her back with her brother, Sora over her, sheltering her from the burning wood.

Once the cracking sound ended, Luna whispered, "Thanks, big brother."

He nodded in response and pulled her up. He tugged her sleeve and nodded to exit to his right. "Let's hurry."

Luna nodded, not noticing how his eyes were clouded with grief, and dragged him there. The fire behind her shot up as if angered. Soon, the mansion crumbled down in a heap of wood and fire as everyone escaped.

The family living there stared hopelessly at the remains. Feeling tears well up in her grey-blue orbs, Luna looked away. This was all her fault! If only she hadn't knocked down that candle…

Sora tugged her sleeve questioningly. His warm brown eyes always forced her to blurt out the truth and that was what he was expecting.

Grey and chestnut clashed. Luna stifled a sob, the guilt getting harder to ignore, and skated her foot against the grass covered ground, a habit she does whenever she's hiding something.

Before she knew it, she was spilling out what happened before the fire started.

"I was just dusting the living room and watching tv at the same time while making sure not to knock stuff down!

_Flashback:_

_Luna hummed her favorite tune, skipping around with the living room in beat with the tune waving the duster. She giggled and swept the shelf. The sweet scent of cookies attracted her nose somewhere else however._

_Finally finding her target, the girl found herself in front of the candle burning, the smell of delicious treats drifting to her nose again but stronger. Luna smiled._

_She sighed and began swiping the shelves under it with the duster when she felt something. Her body started trembling and her eyes darkened to a darker grey. The duster dropped to the ground._

_Luna made a whimpering sound as her body shook. What was happening?_

_Cold glass suddenly made her skin burn. Luna nearly gasped when she saw her own hand grab the candle and throw it to the ground._

_The feeling disappeared just as quickly as it came. Luna squeaked and darted out the living room, flames erupting in there._

_End Flashback_

When she was finished, she was on her knees, burying her face in her hands sobbing.

Sora, in a state of shock, couldn't reassure her that it was okay. His brown eyes were wide, not moving.

Suddenly, Luna lifted herself up and took off, still crying. No one followed or actually tried to, the shock making them like statues. Until Sora snapped out of it and called, "Luna! Come back!" Shaking himself he ran after the fleeing girl.

**And finished! Well, did ya like it? Please tell me in a review (I NEED DEM REVIEWS SO I CANZ POST FASTER). If you have any questions, go ahead and PM or review. ^^ Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaacccckkkkkkkk! How are ya guys? I'm tired but I shall pull dis through for you guys! ^_^**

**Let It Burn**

Chapter 2: Family

_[Music Suggested: Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne]_

After fleeing out of fear, Luna stopped running and looked back. The smoke was still visible but far, far away. Sighing in relief she looked at her surroundings. An owl hooted above her. Great. She was all alone in a dark forest. Just her luck.

"Luna! Luna, where are you?!"

Her head jerked up at the familiar voice. Terrified that he was just going to punish her for setting the house on fire, she hid in a cave near here and shivered.

Sora looked around and panted but didn't give up. He had to find his sister. He won't take her back, knowing that she'll quickly decline that, but as a big brother he had to protect her. "Luna!" he called again, "Luna, I won't bring you back home! I promise!"

The ravenette looked up, surprised by his calls. What is he talking about? Maybe he's tricking her. Of course he is. He wants to kill her. To punish her for destroying their only home.

"Luna! I swear! I cross my heart and hope to die!"

"Stick a needle in my eye…" she murmured, saying that at the same time as him. He sounded genuine…

Gathering her bravery, she stood up and peeked her head out the cave. Sora was on his knees, his shoulders shaking. Luna's eyes widened. Was he… crying?

Luna slowly walked out and to him. "Sora…" she murmured. Surprised, the brother looked up. Luna instantly wiped away his tears and smiled. "Sorry, brother… I didn't mean to hide from you. I thought you were going to take me back."

Sora didn't answer but he embraced her tightly, glad she was here. Luna was surprised. Never was she embraced like this. Sora's arms were wrapped tightly around her and he was resting his head on her shoulder. Was this what families do?

They stayed like that for few minutes before Sora released her from his tight hug. Luna sniffled and stepped back, her small smile slowly getting bigger as the minutes pass.

* * *

><p>Sora was setting out a fire and Luna was out gathering food. And she wasn't doing so well.<p>

Luna looked at the sad pile of berries in her pouch and sighed. She knew which ones were poisonous and which ones weren't, and most of them were poisonous here. _Some meat will be good._ She thought.

Finding a sharp and short branch she headed out to find some meat. Her first few tries were unsuccessful. The rabbit immediately dashed off after hearing her footsteps and she couldn't chase.

A blur of grey flashed from her peripheral vision. Another rabbit! Before she could react, her body started shaking. Her eyes darkened to a dark grey and a whimper started coming from her throat but it stopped mid-way. A maniac grin spread across her lips.

Luna approached the rabbit silently, the stake in her hand rose as if she was a killer. "**_DiE!_**" She growled and stabbed the bunny right in the neck before it could run.

The feeling disappeared quickly. Luna stared at the horrific blood splattered on her shirt and face but mostly the ground. Revulsion swept over her instantly. She did this? How? This makes no sense!

But it's food, the other part of her mind reminded her. Food so you can eat. _That's right. It is food, and Sora's cooking._

She picked it up and took it down to a nearby lake so it wouldn't be as bloody. Luna dipped it into the water and slowly began to scratch off any dried bloody.

She heard scuffling somewhere behind her. Having her ear direct her, she found a whole family of rabbits sniffing at the blood remains of the rabbit in her hands. _The rabbit has a family? Now I feel guilty again… _She looked down at the makeshift pouch she had. Plucking almost all of the berries she gently rolled them to the rabbits. They ate it almost instantly. Luna smiled and stood up, holding the father rabbit to her chest.

* * *

><p>They roasted the rabbit as soon as Luna brought it back and enjoyed it. Before she ate it though, she clapped her hands together and said, "Thank you for the food!"<p>

Sora, about to bite into his rabbit portion, paused. He smiled and bowed his head, murmuring, "Thank you for the food." Thus, they dug in.

After their dinner, they were stuffed and on their backs, enjoying the warmth of the fire as the sun set. Luna sighed deeply. She still couldn't forget what she did. Brutally murdered the rabbit without any hesitation. She felt glee when she did that too. She wanted to tell her brother but she couldn't find any words to say it. It was as if she didn't want to tell him anyway.

**Short chapter, I know. But at least you know some things… I guess. I don't know, its 12:00, I'm tired, good night. *falls asleep***


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with an update! Yay :3 Thanks to the snow here, I have no school for the rest of the week! Yush! So I decided to update. Enjoy! I don't own KHR or any of the songs!**

**Let It Burn**

Chapter 3: Dead

_[Music Suggested: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace]_

A year passed quickly for the two children. Luna still didn't tell her brother about her murderous side, mainly because she was scared about what would happen if she did. He could fear her. He would attack her and she would kill him. He would just ignore her completely and hate her. Each thought sent chills up her spin.

She loved her brother. That's why she couldn't tell him. She just wanted to feel loved in order to keep her insanity in check. Without him…

_Crack._

Luna looked down and saw a twig. She cursed and ran after the bunny she was planning to catch. She wasn't as fast as the rabbit, but if she could tire it out, it'll be easier to catch.

After catching three rabbits and five fish, Luna came back to her little camp site with her brother who had berries to eat. She sorted out all the poisonous berries from the nonpoisonous and threw the poisonous ones out while Sora roasted the meat.

Luna kept away from the fire as far as possible, her grey eyes following the flickering flames in fear. It reminded her of what she did back home.

Sora noted her fear and grinned as an apology. "Sorry. I know you have pyrophobia*, but how else will we roast the food?"

The girl didn't reply, staring at the flame._ It's going to burn the cave. The ground. The food. Us._

"Hey, Luna… Luna, snap out of it!"

She jerked awake from her fearful thoughts, locking eyes with her brother. His warm eyes told her not to be scared. He would protect her from her fears. He is her brother; brothers are there to tease and pick on their little sisters but also they are there to protect them.

"Let's eat!" she chirped as her stomach rumbled.

Sora grinned at her eagerness and handed her a fish on a stick and shot berries in her mouth. They ate till they were full and played catch with berries until they got tired and went to sleep.

Around the middle of the night Luna woke up. The fire had died out, leaving the cave dark like the outside world. Something crawled up her arm and the girl had to squint to see what it was. A big, hairy spider.

Like any normal girl, she shrieked and slapped it off, grabbed a branch and slamming it on the arachnid. All that was left was its guts that were splattered against the hard ground. Luna grimaced.

Then she felt something crawling in her mouth. Immediately she spat it out and wiped her tongue on her arm. Maybe living in a cave wasn't the best idea.

She stood up and stretched, nearly stumbling over since she was just lying on the ground for so long because they went to sleep at somewhere around seven or eight o'clock PM. Turning her head, Luna smiled as her brother snored softly and muttered in his sleep peacefully.

Luna took a last look at Sora before she headed out into the wilderness in front of her.

An owl hooted, making the girl jump as it echoed through the silent forest.

_What am I doing? I shouldn't be out. There are dangerous animal out here and if I wake one, it could attack!_

But curiosity got the best of her and she continued heading on.

It was hard to see through the darkness so Luna had to use her other senses like hearing and touch to find her way through her exploration.

The sound of rushing water greeted her ears. Water! Finally, she could rest for a bit and get a drink. Luna stumbled her way to the river and looked at it.

It was clear with fish swimming along the currents. The girl smiled and cupped her hands, dipping them into the water. The fish scurried away as her hand went through the water.

Luna tipped her head back and poured the water down her throat, sighing contently as it soothed her rough throat. She drank more and more until she was full of water and stood up.

A thought struck her and she felt dreadful. _I don't know which way I went…_

She cursed to herself and began wondering aimlessly through the dark woods. Her eyes landed on a familiar cave after what felt like hours and she sighed in relief.

Luna jogged to it and peered inside. Too bad it was so dark. Slowly she crept in and called softly, "Sora? Are you in here?"

A groan answered her. It sounded animal-like. "S-Sora…? W-was that you?" _Why did I say that? That's obviously not my brother… _

Two golden-brown eyes stared at her. They narrowed and the body stood up.

Luna's grey eyes widened. That thing was 4 times her size! It ever so slowly stepped towards her and the moon's light hit it.

It was a big, brown bear with an angry scowl for her waking it up. It let out a terrifying roar and swung its paw down on the girl.

Luna screamed and ran away. The grizzly bear chased her down on all fours with another roar.

Luna never felt so terrified in her life. Sure, she was terrified when she told her family about how the fire started, but this was like another level. It made her feel more alive.

The brown bear didn't give up. It sped up and nipped at her ankles like a herding dog but harder. Luna squeaked and tried to run faster but her legs just wouldn't allow it. She began panting, looking around to find somewhere to hide.

Her foot got caught on something and she fell over on her face. The bear was over her in a second, raising a huge paw above its head threateningly. Luna covered herself for the impact.

The bear suddenly roared in pain and spun around. Confused, Luna looked up and gasped. Her brother was clinging on the bear's back whacking it in the head with a branch. The bear roared again, trying to reach for him.

"Run, Luna! I'll hold him off!" Sora shouted, wincing as the bear managed to scratch him.

Luna stepped back but replied, "But what about you?"

"I'll be fine! Just run!"

So she did. She ran as fast as her tired legs could carry her. Sora would be able to fend of the bear for a while and he'll come back with minor injuries.

The girl stopped running to catch her breath and bent over, putting her hands on her knees.

A pained scream and crack floated through the air. Luna gasped and looked back. "Sora!"

**Cliffhanger! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *cough cough* Ahem. So yeah, cliffy, what'll happen to Sora, what the freak is happening, why am I asking all these questions, yada yada ya. So review, PLZ. I NEED REVIEWZ.**

**pyrophobia: fear of fire**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okie~! I'm back! And nobody reads these author notes these days… BUT! Yes, I know, I left you on a cliffhanger. But here's an update so you won't curse me out! Yay!**

**Let It Burn**

Chapter 4: Varia

_[Music Suggested: World So Cold by Three Days Grace]_

_"Sora!" Luna screamed running back to the sight she had run away from. Damn it, why the hell did she run away! She knew her brother couldn't handle a big brown bear like that!_

_Dodging many roots and branches that threatened to trip her or whack her in the face in the dark, Luna ran with all the might she could muster from her weak legs. _I'm coming to help, brother! Please be alive! _She hoped to herself, eyes shutting if Sora wasn't alive._

_As she approached the sight she fled from she noticed that the brown bear was nowhere around the clearing. Luna stopped running and dropped to her knees. She crawled forward, relying on her sense of touch until she felt something sticky. At the same time, a revolting stench wavered to her nose. _Blood.

_Luna's eyes grew as large as dinner plates as she finally stood up, looking at the motionless body. The body was in a pool of blood that stained its pretty brown hair. The limbs of it were twisted in awkward angles that were not healthy. It was, unmistakably Sora._

_A loud choked sob escaped the girl's throat before she could stop it. Her brother was dead. He was dead. He would never come back to life. His heart wouldn't beat anymore. He wouldn't breathe again. He was dead. Gone. And it was all her fault. She was to blame. Tears ran down her cheeks at a fast rate._

_"Brother…" she whispered hoarsely, going to him through the scarlet liquid. "I am so sorry… It's all my fault. I shouldn't have ran away in the first place…"_

_A roar ripped through the air and the bear ran up to her on all four paws. Luna didn't freak out or run. When the bear was within arm length, she tackled the bear with surprising strength with a maniac grin. Her pupils were tiny and filled with insanity._

_The bear roared but it turned to a squeak when the girl grabbed its throat with a harsh grip._

_"__**YoU kIlLeD mY bRoThEr So I kIlL yOu!**__"_

_Her grip tightened and out of fear, the bear flailed and cut her. But that just gave her a frightening appearance along with her crazed face._

_Soon, Luna crushed the bear's wind pipe and drove a stick through its heart just in case that didn't kill it. The grizzly lay lifeless just like her brother._

_Snapping out her trance, Luna's eyes widened in fear when she realized what she had done and her scratched. She had just killed a full grown bear that was 4 times her size!_

Luna, now 13, jerked awake, fresh tears coming from her puffy eyes. Grumbling she sat up and wiped her eyes. 3 years had passed since that happened. Luna had her black hair shortened to her earlobes. She had scratched along her face that made her look like she had whiskers and her eyes were a darker color. Her stomach, however, was thin and you could see her rib cages.

The ravenette looked at the weak pile of food she found yesterday and sighed, standing up. She had also grown taller so that she would reach that bear she killed 3 years ago's neck. She stretched her limbs.

Her brother's death affected the girl deeply. There were scratches on her wrists where she cut herself and tried to kill herself. Suicide was all she wanted when she was 11 but now she wants to carry on for her brother. He would motivate her to keep living even though he was gone.

By the time she got back, the weak pile was now filled with more meat and berries. Since Luna had pyrophobia, she had to cook the meat the long way: let it sit in the burning sun until it looked ready to eat. That meant she would have to wait a few days or maybe even a week if it isn't cooked enough.

With water, she was fine with that. The nearest lake wasn't too far and it was kind of fresh so she wouldn't dehydrate. The water was held in small cups made out of leaves and strong vines. So to put it short, Luna was managing to survive in the forest.

Luna was on her back, staring at the roof of her cave with a bored look when she heard rustling. Alarmed, she grabbed her trusty stake and sat up. There were two people searching for something loudly and possibly scared away any of the animals around them.

"Voi! Shut it, you brat! We're supposed to look for that girl here because of that shitty boss!"

"Ushishi~, you don't tell the prince what to do."

"VOOOIIIII!"

The ravenette winced as the loud yell made the birds squawk and flutter away instantly. _Well, at least I got a large stock of food. But what girl other than me would be in this forest? Could they be looking for me?_

The rustling became louder and Luna dove to the darkest corner of her cave so they wouldn't see her as they came into view. Just like she guessed, there were two of them.

One had long white-grey hair and a sword was attached to his left hand. He was facing the other guy with his sword pointed at the guy so his back was to the girl. From what she could tell, he was wearing a black leather jacket shirt thing and black gloves. He also had black pants.

The other guy was a blonde with his hair covering his eyes and a grin on his face. He had his hands behind his head where there was a tiara on his hair. He was wearing a purple and black striped tank top and a black jacket.

Luna clutched the stake closer, eyes watching them. If they were here to take her, they would have to fight.

The blonde seemed to notice something in the cave and poked the other guy who was still rambling on about their boss and how they should get her. Luna tensed, fingernails digging into the wood of the small weapon.

He followed his gaze and shouted, "Oi, girl! Are you in here?!" He sounded impatient.

They began walking in and examining her cave. The blonde was crouching beside her food pile with a curious tilt of his head.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Luna snapped, stepping out the shadows.

Their heads turned to her and the blonde smirked, standing up. "I think it's her."

_Damn it, why did I have to do that? Oh right, that guy was going to step on Sora's stuff._ The ravenette's grip on her stake tightened. "What do you want with me?" she growled, glaring.

The taller man smirked and pointed his sword at her face. She flinched when he did that but kept her glare. "There you are! You're coming with us!"

"Why?"

"Ushishi~, our boss wants you in the Varia."

"Varia? What the hell is that?"

What the hell were those two blabbing about? Varia? Is that some sort of restaurant? But why would that guy have a sword on his hand?

"VOI! You haven't heard of us!?"

"Nope."

"We're the elite assassin squad in Italy!"

"Assassin squad?" Now she was interested. "And your boss wants me to join? Hm… I may…. On one condition."

"Voi! What's that?!"

"I must have food and a room with a clean bathroom that has a shower with it."

"Fine!"

Luna grinned and spun her stake, placing it at her hip. Joining an assassin squad may help her find out about her insane side.

**So was this good? I sure hope it was. I was just guessing for the clothes, btw. I really don't know what they wear before the Varia Arc. :P Remember, REVIEW. PLZ. Even if you don't read these author notes. I thank those who follow and fav, put please leave a review. Even if it's crappy. Character descriptions are on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I am back, baby! And nobody cares! Anyway, here's an update. I know, it's kinda late but I have a lot of distractions such as homework, video games, and a little demon by the name of "Rascal" who is adorable at the same time. I don't own KHR or the songs.**

**Let It Burn**

Chapter 5: School

Unraveling the wrapper of the lollipop, Luna stuck the sucker in her mouth with a sigh. She was lying on her black bed in the Varia Headquarters, her new home. If that was her home, then the Varia would be considered her family. …that wouldn't be the right term for that. They were, to put it softly, really, really, really weird to the extreme. The ONLY normal one in there besides her (and she didn't consider herself as normal) is a floating, talking baby that wears a hood over his/her face and loves money. Yeah, that's the sanest.

First, there was Squalo. He was that guy with the long silver hair that made him look like a female. He was loud and annoying, always yelling for no apparent reason. Luna loved to play pranks on him about his hair such as switch his conditioner for hair dye or cut his hair in his sleep but that always ended up her hightailing out his room and him chasing her while wilding waving his sword. It was just too hard to resist. Sadly, she was punished to stay in the room until they could find a better consequence.

Then there was Belphagor or Bel for short. He was her partner in crime and befriended her almost immediately, seeing that she was a devious girl. They fought sometimes, what making the bicker always being, "You aren't a prince. You're a fallen one." Annoyed he retaliated by throwing his knives at her. She would dodge and tackle him, starting a wrestle which the other people in the Varia had a hard time breaking it up.

Next, Mammon. He/she was the sanest person there but he used illusions which scared the hell out of her. He/she was always locked up in his/her room, counting money or sleeping. Sometimes whenever she was bored and wasn't in trouble, she'd pester him until her boredom was no more. Luna loved to hang around him/her the most, seen hugging him/her to her chest a lot. Mammon didn't struggle but if he/she was irritated he/she would use his/her illusions to scare her and let her let go of him/her. Manipulating bastard/bitch.

And then there was Lussuria. …Luna doesn't like him one bit. To put it short, he's just so flipping gay, she couldn't even think about him without nearly retching in disgust. The first time they met, he acted motherly to her and she was creeped the hell out, determined to stay away from him. On to the next person.

The next one is Leviathan. …same with the last one. Except this time, Levi is more obsessive about the boss. He was really ugly and- no, even I can't go through this. Onto the next person.

The second to last is this weird Gola Moska thing. It looked like a robot that breathed. She stayed away from it as soon as she first saw it, mostly not trusting it.

Lastly is the boss, Xanxus. To tell the truth, Luna was absolutely bawling in laughter after hearing his name. Why? Let's look at this math problem; Xanxus – the x's in his name = …ANUS. Hilarious, right? I'll let you laugh for a moment. …anyway! After laughing and crying simultaneously she learned this guy was really scary and mean. Now, she feared what consequence he would give her. Back to the topic, he was probably the most serious one and possibly strongest. He had scars on his face, making his appearance even more frightening and slightly cool and made him look like a real leader.

The door opened with a click, causing the thought bubble to drift away and Luna to jerk up to a sitting position. A certain prince stood there with his normal grin, hands in his pockets. "Ushishishi~, the boss wants you." he hummed in a pleased mood. Yep, it was something bad to put the fallen prince in a good mood.

Sighing grumpily the ravenette swung her feet off the edge of her messy bed and stood up, stretching with a rudely loud yawn that kind of seemed similar to a big cat yawning while managing to keep her lollipop in her mouth. Brushing past the blonde who was grinning like crazy as usual, Luna tossed a glare at him but he giggled his laugh, walking behind her. "Why must it be him that leads me there? Wait, why the hell are you fucking following me?!" she yelled at him, muttering the first part.

Bel laughed again and replied, "The prince wants to know what punishment the peasant gets."

"Don't call me a peasant, fake prince!"

"Then don't call me fake prince!"

This time managing to control her anger with her curiosity of what her punishment is, she just scowled darkly at him and began running through the hallways to get away from him. She was thankfully fast for her age and also highly flexible. She had trained back in the forest for jumping in trees like a ninja and how to successfully dodge attacks using the branches. The headquarters was new for her, but she could adapt quickly and that she did. Now she memorized the whole building from the entrance to Xanxus's room. How she managed to get lollipops, even she didn't know.

Finally reaching the boss's room, Luna looked behind and saw no one there. She sighed in relief and pushed her way into the room. There sat Xanxus in all his glory in his chair, head propped on his hand. When he saw her, he smirked and raised his head, making her flinch. _Oh boy… _she muttered in her head.

"Trash, because you continuously cause a lot of trouble around here, your consequence is…" Xanxus paused for dramatic effect, "you're going to school."

Out of shock, Luna fell backwards on her bottom. Rubbing her sour buttocks she stood up and yelled, "What the fuck is that kind of punishment?! I have to go to fucking school?!"

"I wasn't finished. In Japan. You're going to school in Japan."

"Why?! That makes no sense."

"You need your education. You've been in the forest for a long time. Besides, you are also on a mission."

"What? I am? What is it?"

"Can't tell you. Now, get packed. The shark trash and the prince trash will lead you to the airport tomorrow."

"Why them!? They hate me!"

Xanxus stared at her with an 'I-don't-give-a-fuck' face. The ravenette groaned but stomped out, slamming the door on her way out. Growling in her throat she passed Belphagor who was grinning like he always does. Noticing her unhappy expression, the grin only broadened and he decided to follow her just to annoy her. But apparently she already knew what he was doing because her arm twisted around and slammed his face into the wall non-too-gently. It dented slightly.

Marching loudly to her room, she smashed the door close and tossed herself on the bed. She rolled over, gazing at the ceiling with a plain expression, skimming through the rushed thoughts in her mind.

_Gah, why the hell am I going to school? That piece of shit, Belphagor doesn't go, so why should I!? This is fucking bullshit! And what kind of excuse is 'You need your education. You've been in the forest for a long time.'?! Goddamn bullshit right there!_

_He said I was on a mission. What kind of mission is it? Why won't he tell me? Is it that important? What if he's toying with me?!_

Rolling over again to her side, Luna grabbed her pillow and hugged it to her chest, curling over it while closing her eyes. Tomorrow or whenever she woke up, she would pack up. All this information was affecting her brain and causing it to hurt. And she was tired. Spitting the sucker out her mouth into the trashcan near her bed, the ravenette sighed and drifted slowly to her dream world full of blackness.

**Sucky ending? I really don't know. Ugh. I'm having a series of brain farts right now so if this chapter doesn't make any sense, please tell me. It was something that I randomly thought of. Once again, you know the drill. Review, favorite, follow. Whatever you want to do. I need some anime to cheer me up, so if you excuse me, I shall watch Pandora Hearts. Btw, if you haven't watched it, watch it. It's pretty good.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, late update. Two excuses: writer's block and school. I was going to update this sooner but after what felt like forever, I finally got some sense. If I was doing something that was due the next day, I would be stressed and get neither completed. So, sorry for the late update. Enjoy this chapter! ^w^**

**Let It Burn**

Chapter 6: Apartment

"So he wasn't kidding about the whole going to school thing…" Luna muttered dejectedly, her cherry lollipop muffling her words. She was in Japan in her apartment she had to pay herself since Xanxus is such a bitch, unpacking her things and opening the uniform she received from the school she's going to. Already it was annoying her since she had to wear a _fucking skirt_. Skirts were the second thing she despised, a certain blonde prince being in first place.

Tossing the packet aside, the ravenette looked at what was in her suitcase and sighed. "Stupid Varia… Why do I have to go? Why can't that damn prince go? He would enjoy it. I don't even know why I'm here!" Fighting back the urge to throw a fit like a little child, she puffed her cheeks and went to unpacking.

She walked to her poor-looking wardrobe and opened it. Flies flew out and spiders flinched at the sudden light, fleeing as well. All that was left was the spiders' webs and dead fly bodies.

Scowling at how the apartment never took care of its things, Luna reached to the broom in the corner of the room that was also covered with bugs and after shaking off the insects, she swept the bottom part of it until it was dust free and flies' body free. Then, fearlessly, she wiped the cobwebs off with her bare hands. It takes pure bravery to do that.

Calmly strolling back to her suitcase, the ravenette grabbed her shirts that were already on hangers and hung them on the rack. Going back to her bag she then picked up her folded undergarments and socks and stuffed it in the drawers. Walking back and forth from her suitcase to her wardrobe, it took about 10 minutes since the drawer continuously tried to troll her and break but the girl luckily had duct tape with her at the time. Why, even she didn't know.

After struggling with the trolling wardrobe, Luna eventually stood up, wiping her dusty hands on her jeans. "Damn wardrobe…" she muttered, fighting back the urge to kick the thing. She turned around to inspect her room carefully, scowling at all the cobwebs around the corners and bugs scurrying across the carpeted floor. This place is such a dump!

Snatching a lollipop from her handy-dandy pocket, she unwrapped it and stuck it in her mouth in a frustrated way. No matter how annoyed she got in all her life (and that was a lot because living in the woods wasn't easy), she was probably more stressed than anyone could ever be.

Why did she have to go to school? What exactly was her mission? To learn? Bullshit. There was no way in hell she was going to go to a school that she was sent to by an assassin squad just to learn shit. Sure, she was in the woods for about 5 or so years, but still, she really didn't need to go to school. The ravenette could still remember when she went in elementary school what she learned there and she knew some more stuff because of Sora and books. During her life in the forest with the beautiful (not) nature, she learned the basics of fighting as well as fleeing (which is a really weak tactic and it reminded her too much of her brother's death so she doesn't do that a lot). Using her environment around her was her tactic and weapon if she lost her stake. She didn't need to go to this stupid school.

But what if the mission was to spy on someone there? Or kill someone there? Now that sounded like a mission assigned by the Varia. The question was left unanswered since the girl had no idea who she was going to spy on or kill. But she would be more than happy to do that rather than learn. Maybe when she goes there tomorrow, she can keep an expert eye on the students.

That reminded her; she had to get herself logged into the school website and tell the principal she was getting into the school. Spinning on her heel to face her navy blue suitcase, Luna grabbed her black laptop and pounced on her bed, making her suitcase bounce and land in the carpeted floor roughly and loudly but she paid no mind to it.

Typing quickly on the keyboard, her fingers danced along the keys gracefully, and never once did she have to hit the backspace key. Smirking triumphantly when she hacked into the website, she scrolled down to find who the principal was. To her surprise, she couldn't get on the principal's website. It required a special code that even a successful hacker like her couldn't find out.

Luna learned how to hack and type fast when she was only 6 years old. Her mom was on the computer typing away when the little girl had approached. Being as curious as a young girl could be, Luna wondered what her mother was doing and wanted to learn how to do it. Seeing that young Luna was persistent, her mom didn't object and taught the young girl. By the age of 9, the girl was able to type as fast as her mother. Later, she did her first hacking when she wanted to get on her favorite site but it was locked. Why, the girl didn't know, but she quickly learned to hack without even knowing that it was hacking or knowing how to do it. She just suddenly did it.

Something clicked in her mind and she began typing fast again, rolling the lollipop in her mouth. The laptop made a chime and she was in. That was too easy for her liking. That probably wasn't even hacking in her opinion. Sighing in disappointment, the girl scanned over stuff in that website. Why would he have a password for this?

She clicked on a few stuff, before the computer chimed yet again and a message appeared on her screen.

_"What are you doing on here? This website belongs to the school, no outsiders allowed."_

Frowning in distaste, she clicked on the reply button and typed. _"I'm signing up for this school. Is that why there's a password there? That password was easy to figure out."_

Another chime. _"How did you find out the password? And to sign up for Namimori, you must come in person."_

_"Hell no. I'm not going there until tomorrow, the day I'm supposed to go there."_

_"That kind of language is prohibited."_

_"Too bad."_

After arguing against whoever she was arguing with, the girl almost flipped her laptop in frustration. There was no way in hell she was going to meet with whoever that person was. Eventually she clicked the exit button and scanned through the page again. Her grey eyes landed on another website address, and her annoyance nearly snapped in two. It was an address to sign into the school.

Something rung from her bag, causing the raven haired teen to pause in her fuming to see who it was and what it was. Her phone (that she stole) was in her pocket and that probably was the only thing that rung, the girl was sure of. Placing the laptop aside, the girl crawled to her fallen suitcase and tossed her extra stuff (a few pictures, extra clothes that were her pajamas, and her games that she stole as well) out the way. There, on the carpet, was a small earpiece that Luna remembered never stuffing it in. Someone, possibly that damn prince, must've snuck it in there when she wasn't paying attention.

Luna snatched the earpiece off the ground and hit the button on the side, ceasing the annoying ringing, and placed it around her ear. A familiar voice was grumbling to himself in the mike.

_"Damn boss, why must it be me to call that peasant? A prince shouldn't be doing this…"_

Clicking her tongue rudely, Luna replied, "You're not the only one unhappy. What the hell does boss want me to do now?"

_"Don't tell the prince what to do, peasant. He wants you to register yourself into the school website."_

"That's what I'm doing right now." Luna sighed again, going back to her laptop.

_"Che, so that means I called for no reason." _Click. The annoying prince had hung up.

Rolling her eyes at how rude that guy was, she signed herself into the school and closed the laptop. Glancing outside, she blinked dumbly at how dark it was. How long did that take? Shrugging, she placed her computer beside her bed and turned off the lamp beside her, taking the lollipop out her mouth and tossing it into the trash. The ravenette dove under her blanket and yawned, eyes shutting automatically.

**Damn it, this was absolutely nothing. Ugh, sorry it's so boring. I'm pretty much rushing to get this posted since I haven't updated it. Sorry for the late update. I hope this was a good chapter. T.T The next chapter will be the beginning of the Varia Arc, so that's something to look up to.**

**CGP out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And I'm back, peoplez! How are youz? Sorry this is late, kind of. I do have other stories to deal with softball, and school. I know, excuses. Sorry! But pliz be happy that I updated this! People want me to update on Piercing Rain when I still have to do "Living with a Phantom inside Me" and "The Wolf and the Lion" so yeah… Enough with this! On to the story!**

**Let it Burn**

Chapter 7: It Begins

"What?!" Luna exclaimed, darting up from her bed and almost knocking her laptop off her lap. "What the hell do you mean, the Rings are fake?!" The earpiece flashed in her ear, signaling she was talking to Belphagor.

The blonde prince grumbled, in the same mood as she, and snapped, _"Believe it, peasant! Everyone's pissed now, including the boss. Commander is the one to blame though, since he was the one who brought them here. That worthless shark peasant is such an idiot for bringing fake rings!" _

Settling down and leaning comfortably against her pillow, she shut the laptop and placed it beside her. She crawled to her bag, stuffed it in her bag, and returning to the spot. "Does that mean you're coming to Japan?" she questioned, plucking at her nails.

_"__We're heading there right now. Those peasants better be ready, because we're taking the real ones once we get there!" _growled Bel, a few _thumps _signaling he was taking his frustration out on a target board, dart board, a seat, or possibly Levi. Luna was absolutely sure it was Leviathan.

Then the microphone on the earpiece picked up a familiar squeaky voice that Luna knew all too well. Suddenly Bel yelled at the owner of the voice about not taking the prince's earpiece, but he ignored him.

_"__Luna? Listen, this is Mammon. What Bel says is right, so you better be ready to see us very soon. The jet is closing in on Japan. Do you have any information about Sawada Tsunayoshi?" _the illusionist asked immediately, getting straight to the point.

The ravenette blinked at his suddenness but shook her head. "I don't have much, but thanks to a little spying and one of your spare hoods, I was able to get some. His guardians are already chosen by Sawada Iemistu and Reborn, the Sun Arcobaleno. Do you happen to know him?"

Mammon replied right away. _"Of course I know him. So what's he got to do with this?"_

"He's the tutor of Tsunayoshi, who is also one of the Ninth's successors. Tsunayoshi is very cowardly though and he doesn't want to be the Tenth, so Xanxus will have an easy victory. I don't get how he could even be chosen to do mafia work."

Mammon smirked, _"Keh, that's a good sign. But from what Squalo said, his guardians are the exact opposite. One of them, the silver haired one, uses bombs and the other uses a sword like Squalo. But that's only two, so I would guess they aren't Mist or Wind guardians."_

Luna sighed in disappointment and replied, "That's a shame. I watched that fight secretly and they're pretty strong. Oh, that reminds me." Crawling to her bag to get her laptop again, she plopped down and typed quickly on the keyboard, an idea in her mind. After a few clicks and more typing, she found what she was looking for. "Tsunayoshi uses gloves just like the first Vongola Boss. They have similarities but one thing stands out the most: Primo seemed very calm while using his flames but Tsunayoshi is very rash and charges head-on no matter what injuries he gets. Do you know why?"

_"__Ah, yes. The Vongola uses a certain bullet made by themselves. Whoever gets shot by the bullet dies, and if he or she has regret, they are reborn with a flame on their head and," _Mammon cleared his throat here, _"their clothes fly off except their underwear." _Luna decided not to question him because of that. _"Anyway, this makes them want to risk their lives just to complete the one regret, but they have great strength from it."_

Typing once again, the Varia's only female guardian hummed at the information, her grey eyes flashing. "Interesting… If he has this great strength against Xanxus, who do you think would win?"

The illusionist scoffed and replied instantly, _"Boss of course. That weakling would stand no chance against Boss, even if he's training hard."_

Snickering and flashing her sharp teeth in a grin, Luna leaned back. "Your logic seems very reasonable. I would bet money, but seeing that we're on the same side, there's nothing really to bet on. I'm sure you want money for this." Man, she knew the baby so well. Hearing his chuckle in the microphone, she smirked, rolling her eyes.

_"__I expect money when we arrive, Luna. You still owe me, you know that." _Mammon reminded her, smirking as well. _"Oh, we're landing already. You're in Namimori, correct?" _After Luna hummed her answer, he said, _"We'll see you there. You better be ready."_

Before he hung up, Luna replied, "Oh I know. I'll be ready. Contact me when you're on the move." Then she hung up.

* * *

><p>That annoying ringing came directly in her ear, startling her out of her spacing out state. The ravenette actually leaped about two feet off the ground from it, making a rather large blush appear on her face out of embarrassment. Hitting the button to answer, she managed to keep a calm voice as she spoke. "Yo, where are ya?"<p>

_"__We're heading after the other Thunder Ring holder. What about you?"_

Looking around, she spotted hooded figures jumping building to building. "I'm near you. Do you have my ring?" She leaped up and grabbed onto a nearby pole, spinning herself up to the top. There she glanced around to find a small building she could jump to as Mammon replied.

He scoffed, muttering, _"This just increases your debt. You better have the right amount of money, brat."_

"Oh, I know." Luna hummed, bounding to a rooftop and landing on all fours. "I have the money in my pocket, just for Mammy." 'Mammy' was what she made up when she, Bel, and Mammon were watching a movie on the couch. After the movie, she was extremely tired and called him that out of boredom. After that, the two childish teenagers called him that for fun and to taunt him, which in their dictionary, was included in 'fun.'

Unfortunately for her he wasn't bothered by it and instead said, _"I see you now. Hurry over; Levi's going to attack soon. I gave him the location of the other Thunder Ring holder with Thoughtography so he's on the move right now. Besides, I want my money now." _Man, he was so pushy.

"That sneezing thing you do? Gross," Luna stuck out her tongue in disgust and shook her head, "but I'm coming, ya mean baby." Spotting him she pranced her way to him almost like a cat and handed him the money. He gladly took it, counting it just in case.

The ravenette picked up the baby and carried him in her arms, hugging him to her chest. Mammon didn't seem to mind as he ordered her, "Follow Levi. He went that way." Just so she knew where to go, he nodded in the direction.

Sighing but complying Luna began hopping across rooftops. "Hey, where's Bel and the others?" she asked.

Showing no sign of emotion as he looked up at her, he replied in a deadpan voice, "I don't know." His answer caused her to hang her head and wonder why she would even ask. Shrugging, she dismissed it and continued when she picked out a familiar person standing in the street. Landing on the wall that was built like a gate around a house, the ravenette dropped her arms, letting Mammon free and allowing him to stand on her shoulder.

"As expected, your work is the fastest and most expedient within Varia, Levi." complimented the baby, making the girl he stood on scoff. "With your diligence and brutality, you could become the second-in-command."

His comment made Luna laugh. "Oh, really, Mammon? You must be kidding!" she laughed, taunting the Thunder holder purposely.

Ignoring her rude indirect insult, Levi looked away and muttered, "I'm not interested in anything like that." Changing the subject, he asked to them, "Aren't you going to go find the Mist or Wind holder?" He glanced at Luna and tossed her the ring of the Wind, making her confused in why he had it instead of Mammy or Bel.

Catching the ring she slipped it on her right index finger while Mammon replied for her. "Haste makes waste. According to both Squalo and Luna, the enemies are amateurs. And as the Mist holder should, I'll just observe." With that, he vanished in a mass of mist off to who-knows-where.

Sighing Luna said, "I'll be taking my leave as well then. See ya." She hopped away, flashing him a peace sign and a grin.

* * *

><p>Soon, she identified a group of people in the road. This would've been normal if Luna hadn't spotted a certain baby with them. Reborn, the Sun Arcobaleno. Her grey eyes narrowed dangerously and she darted to the clearing in front of them. Levi beat her to it already, but that didn't matter.<p>

Now able to get a clear view of them, her eyes recognized the silver haired bomber, the tan black haired swordsman, and her target, Sawada Tsunayoshi. There was a baby at his feet with an abnormal fro and in that fro, something shiny glinted into her eyes among the candy and random shit in there. The Thunder Ring.

Luna also picked out the limp bodies of Levi's squad and raised a black eyebrow. Well, they weren't extremely weak if they could knock out Levi's squad, which was good. But Levi, apparently, didn't think it was a good thing and was pissed.

"-I'll kill you…" Levi threatened, reaching behind him to grab his weapon but someone interupted him.

A familiar voice ordered, "Hold it, Levi. You can't hunt them by yourself." As he spoke, the rest of Varia appeared behind them. Bel landed next Luna, his tiara not even affected by the land, and Mammon floated onto her shoulder. Lussuria was next to Squalo and Gola Moska was behind them all.

"Oh, there you are." Luna blinked at the blonde prince who just giggled.

From the ravenette's shoulder, Mammon spoke. "The situation changed. The other Ring holders are here." He turned his gaze to Reborn who narrowed his black gaze in response.

"So many!?" Tsunayoshi exclaimed, causing Luna to smirk.

Squalo stepped up, shouting his usual yell to intimidate them, and growled with a smirk, "How dare you trick me, you trash!" Clenching his fist, he shouted, "Which one of you has the Rain Ring?"

The black haired swordsman answered, "I do."

Squalo's grin became wider and he boasted loudly, "So it's you! Three seconds! I'll cut you to pieces in a mere three seconds!" He raised his sword that was attached to his fist for emphasis. Luna felt a slight twinge of excitement in her at the thought of a battle between her commander and the black haired boy. But that twinge faded as soon as she picked up a very familiar scent. It was Xanxus.

Shoving his way past Squalo and the rest of them, the red eyed man glared down at the group with a stoic face. Out of what seemed like shock, Tsunayoshi fell on his bottom, staring back fearfully. The group was tense and so was Luna.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Xanxus called, his face not changing. He raised his hand and an orange glow surrounded it, almost like fire.

Surprised, Lussuria asked, "Boss, are you going to use that so soon?"

_Was he planning this all along? What a sadistic guy… _Luna thought, taking a step back and eyeing the light coming from his hand. _What kind of ability is that? I've never seen anything like this! Even online… Just what is he capable of?_

"What the hell are you thinking!?" Squalo yelled, shielding himself.

Luna blinked in surprise; even Belphagor, the prince, seemed uneasy. _What the hell?_

However, before Xanxus could kill the group (and possibly Varia too), a pick-axe flew in and landed near his feet. A new voice cut in as well. "Hold on, Xanxus. That's enough. I'll take charge from here." A man with blonde hair and a growing beard stood between the group and the Varia, seeming unafraid of Xanxus and his glowing hand ability thing. He wore an orange jumpsuit with a grey-ish shirt underneath and a cap for construction workers laid on his head.

But what was surprising was the fact that Tsunayoshi exclaimed, "Dad?!"

Now confused and surprised at the same time, Luna asked Mammon, "Who's he?"

Without looking at her (well, it was hard to tell with the hood on his head), Mammon explained. "Sawada Iemistu, the father of Tsunayoshi. He's the leader of the CEDEF, the Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia."

"Consul… what?"

Mammon sighed and replied, "That means the External Advisor of the Family. He's the head of it, and he's highly trusted."

During his explanation, the tension rose higher because of Squalo shouting, "Don't stick your nose in so late, Iemistu! All you know how to do is run around, you coward!"

Luna instantly spun towards him, growling, "Shut up, Commander! You'll just make things worse, you dumbass!" Her fist was raised as if to threaten him, but they both knew a simple punch would not affect the long haired man. Luna was not good at martial arts or just simple hand-to-hand combat, for she had sharp things that would stab.

Squalo rounded to her and opened his mouth to yell at her but Iemistu interupted him. "I wasn't running." He clearly wasn't affected by his insults, but his eyes were still narrowed. "I was waiting for a response from the 9th. I've been having issues with your conduct and the 9th's approval of it. I sent a letter to the 9th with my doubts and questions, this is his answer." He held up a rolled up piece of paper. "This is a direct order from the 9th."

Tsunayoshi stepped in and said, "I don't know what you're talking about at all! Why do you know all this?"

Reborn then explained to his student what Iemistu's job was in the Vongola, so Luna just tuned him out. Raising her right hand she inspected the Wind Half Ring closely. The emblem on the front was cut off but it clearly showed a swirl of wind It was sort of cool.

Noticing that Reborn had quit talking, Luna looked at Xanxus and saw a flame, much different from the flame that was around Xanxus's hand, flickering at the top of a piece of paper. Mammon saw her confused look and sighed, preparing an explanation again.

"That is the 9th's Dying Flame Seal. There's no mistaking it. That's a true, direct order." he said, grabbing onto Luna's hair to balance himself, making her hiss in pain.

Tsunayoshi complained that it was in Italian and he didn't understand it, so his father took the liberty to translate it.

"Until now, I thought Iemistu's son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was a worthy successor, and acted as such. However, perhaps because I am close to death, by intuition I changed course and chose a new successor: my son, Xanxus. He is truly worthy of becoming the 10th. However, there will be those who are unhappy with this change. That is why Iemistu fought against handing the Rings to Xanxus. However, I do not wish for my Family to fight amongst itself for no reason. Thus, we will begin a decisive battle to decide who will become the official successor, through a method we can all agree on."

Iemistu then looked at his son. "Vongola successor candidate, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Also another candidate, Xanxus! The Vongola Rings you both require to become the true successor… To decide who had the right of these, we will begin the decisive battle between Tsuna's Family and Varia! A one-on-one battle between those who hold the same type of ring!"

* * *

><p>Raising his head, the boy looked at his clock sleepily, his long brown hair covering his face. Annoyed by it, he blew it out the way to see what time it was. 7:38 pm. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, slapping himself a little to try and wake himself up. He yawned once and stretched, standing up.<p>

Running his hands through his hair, the boy mumbled to himself, saying that he needed a haircut. Trudging his way to the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror.

His warm, brown eyes stared back, eyeing his features. Long brown hair that reached past his shoulders framed his white skin. His clothes were full of stains and a bit raggedy. Sighing he turned on the faucet and washed his face, making sure to thoroughly wake himself up. On his hand, a ring in an odd shape rested on his finger. On the front, it held half of the emblem of the moon, which it dearly reminded him of his baby sister.

**Ooooooo, cliffy! Sorry for all the cliffhangers, guys, but it's just getting really suspenseful. Who do you think has the other half of the Moon Ring (even though it's kind of obvious)? See you next time, guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, fans of Let it Burn! I'm back again! *distant cheering* Haha, thank you. Thank you to the ones who followed, favorited (that's not a word lol), and reviewed. It was much appreciated. This chapter is episode 41 so the second half of the Sun Ring Battle will be the next chapter. I don't own KHR, only my OCs… Yada yada yada. On with the story!**

**Reply to the guest who reviewed on chapter seven:**

**Damn, how come I didn't think of that? Thank you for that review. It warms my heart whenever someone does that. :3 Especially when they suggest stuff. Thank you very much!**

**Let it Burn**

Chapter 8: Burning Sun I

Luna smirked to herself, skipping beside Belphagor as the Varia headed to Namimori Middle for the first battle. The blonde gave her an odd look since she never, EVER skipped once. "Oi, peasant, why are you skipping? It's creeping the prince out." he deadpanned with a straight face.

"That's good, if I'm creeping you out." she replied slowing down to a walk. "But is it wrong to be excited about this match?" She stuck out her tongue out at him.

She imagined him raising an eyebrow under his hair. "Peasant, the battle could be anybody's. It could be the prince's."

Scoffing she crossed her arms and scowled at him, grumbling, "Well, excuse me, ya damn fake prince." She secretly grinned; if he heard that, it would tick 'the prince' off. Which is why she did it.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Don't hide anything from me, peasant. Especially if it's related to the prince."

"VOI, SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS!"

"Make us!"

"The prince doesn't listen to peasants like you."

"YOU DAMN BRATS!"

"Muu, there they go again." Mammon sighed, watching the three scuffle about with a bored expression from his perch on Gola Moska's hand. It was no surprise they did this (hell, they did it almost every single say before Luna went to Japan) but it even got on the Arcobaleno's nerves. "I better get paid for this…" he muttered, using his illusions to pull the three away. Whenever he or Xanxus stopped them, they learned the point quickly. But it usually lasted until the next day.

With her arms crossed and a grumpy look on her face Luna huffed. Remembering last night, she scowled at the ground.

_Flashback:_

_"__A one-on-one battle between those who hold the same Ring!" Tsunayoshi flipped out after hearing the word "battle" and Iemistu confirmed it. "Yes. After that, it just says to wait for directions."_

_Smirking widely, Luna scanned through the group below them. None of them seemed to strike her interest or have the Wind Ring. _Oh, boo. They better have one or else I'll be bored. _She cracked her knuckles at the thought. Tsunayoshi noticed this and paled._

_At that moment, two people also jumped out into this. They both had matching pink hair and a black mask that went over their eyes, but their outfits were a bit different. They shared the exact same jacket, but one had a ruffled white shirt and the other had a regular white dress shirt with a bow at the top. One had black pants and the other seemed to have no shorts with her pink and black socks. They each had a whistle around their neck like a referee._

_Landing, one of them said, "During this ring conflict, we'll be the judges. We are the Cervello Organization, who serve directly under the 9__th__."_

_The other took over. "During the Ring Conflict, our decisions are that of the 9__th__'s." To prove it, the one in the dress shirt held up a document that had the same flame as the one on the letter from the 9__th__. "The 9__th__ believes that this measure will please all members of the family." Looking at Xanxus, they asked him, "Any objections, Xanxus-sama?" He merely gave them a look and they nodded. "Thank you very much."_

_"__Wait a minute. I have an objection." Iemistu cut in, his eyes wary of the two Cervello. "Even I, the external adviser, have never heard of the Cervello Organization." Luna scoffed and thought, _Looks like I'm not the only one. _"How can I allow you to judge when the future of the Vongola is at stake?"_

_The Cervello answered back, "We cannot recognize your objection. We serve the 9__th__ and cannot be commanded by the likes of you." Damn, way to be harsh. Obviously Iemistu was pissed at the statement as well._

_"__My, what a shame." hummed Lussuria, placing a hand on his cheek._

_"__Normally, one set of the Half Vongola Rings are held by the boss, and the other by the external advisor. And during the announce of the successor, a completed ring is given to the chose eight. However this time has become an exception."_

_The other spoke in. "The sets of eight chosen by the two of them do not match, and each handed out the Half Rings to whomever they chose. Meaning the eight led by Xanxus-sama, chosen by the 9__th__, and the eight led by Tsunayoshi, chosen by the external advisor, Iemistu."_

_Dress shirt then said, "Now we'll prove which is more worthy of the Rings by having you bet your lives on them. The location will be Namimori Middle, late at night. We will explain the details there."_

_"__We will be waiting for you at 11 o'clock tomorrow evening." Chorusing a farewell together, they jumped backwards into the trees._

_Tsunayoshi once again panicked, shouting, "Hold on, t-that's…!" Xanxus smirked at him and he freaked, taking a step back._

_Uncrossing her arms, Luna glared at the group. "What a bunch of weaklings. See you tomorrow." Then she turned around and followed Varia as they walked away to the trees. She heard the silver haired bomber snap at her for her to repeat it again but she ignored them, a growing smirk appearing on her face._

_End Flashback_

Somehow during the flashback, the opponents had already arrived as well as the Cervello, and when the pink haired judges spoke up, she jumped in surprise. Mammon hummed and floated onto Luna's shoulder. "Pay more attention." he said, lightly smacking her in the head. She glared at him.

"They've been on standby for quite some time." Dress Shirt answered Tsunayoshi's question when he asked where they were. "After an official conference, the battle order for tonight's Ring Conflict has been decided."

The other announced it. "The first battle will be between the Guardians of Sun."

_So Lussuria is up first… I wonder who his opponent is. _Scanning over the group, she noticed one step up. He had white hair that stuck up everywhere, grey eyes, and tanned skin. He had tape over his nose and was wearing a red jacket with red sweatpants and a white T-shirt.

Lussuria hummed, "So my opponent is that boy…"

The Cervello that wasn't Dress Shirt continued, "We will now begin the Ring Conflict over the position of successor. Please look over there." They both pointed simultaneously to the place the Guardians would battle.

Following their fingers, Luna raised an eyebrow. It was like a boxing arena except much smaller. It had bright lights so Luna whipped out her sunglasses (that she stole) and placed them over her eyes. She wasn't a fan of the sun, and was very sensitive to it. She did live in a cave for almost all her life.

"This time, we have made a ring that benefits the specialties of the Guardians of Sun. Likewise, we will be setting up a unique combat area for each battle."

Tsunayoshi shrieked and flipped out over it, being the cowardly and girlish boss he is (Luna still can't believe he IS one) while Bel laughed beside her. "It cost a pretty penny."

"But since we know who's going to win, it was a waste of money." Mammon mumbled with a sigh.

Luna smirked. "I agree." Even though she did not like Lussuria, she was still rooting for him. There was no way that Varia would lose to a bunch of weaklings. She ignored the opponents and crossed her arms.

"Is the boss here yet?" The man asked, clasping his hands together. "It's my glorious moment on stage!"

The illusionist looked around, balancing himself with Luna's hair, and answered, "He seems to be absent." Luna winced but chose not to say anything.

Squalo scoffed. "There's no way that man would be interested in another's fight. Better yet, don't accept this pathetic battle that doesn't really suit us, and let me take them all! I'll cut them apart in five seconds!" Seeing Levi's glare directed to him, he growled, "Voi! Why are you glaring at me!?"

"Keh, don't take them all on, Squalo! Leave me some victims!" Luna growled, smirking.

"Hell no, brat!"

Biting back a retort, she backed down when Mammon tugged her hair again, this time signaling her to stop or else he would steal her money. And she knew that threat by experience.

Belphagor hummed. "There seems to be someone watching us who isn't a Guardian." He meant Reborn.

"I know." the baby replied, looking at the blonde and the Sun Arcobaleno. "I'd like to get a spectator's fee from him." He released his grip on the ravenette's head, shifting his weight. Luna sighed in relief, not liking her head being yanked by a baby.

The Cervello, now in the boxing ring, called to the Guardians of Sun to come to the center of the ring. Lussuria walked up, but turned around and dismissed, "I'm going to go play!"

"Have fun." Luna said, smirking.

"We'll be enjoying ourselves, Lussuria." Mammon dismissed in an uninterested way.

"Just get it over with." Squalo snapped.

Lussuria hummed again, walking to the ring. The opponents were in a circle like what they do in sports sometime and gave an awkward, "Ryohei! Fight!" It was extremely awkward but the white haired boy was somehow pumped by it. _Now that is the most awkward thing I have ever seen in my entire life. _Luna concluded, sweat dropping.

After the Cervello confirmed that the rings they had around their necks were real, the match was about to start. Ryohei, the white haired opponent going against Lussuria, tugged off his jacket and his shirt. Bad move if you're going against Lussuria.

"Oh my!" he hummed, creeping closer to observe the boy's body. "Now that I got a closer look, you have a pretty nice body! You're just my type!"

Luna face palmed.

"I've decided. I'm taking you home!" the flamboyant man hummed, wagging his hips.

Mammon sighed. "There aren't many people who can fight back against Lussuria." he muttered, pulling Luna's hair again. She yelped, glaring slightly at him as he steadied himself. Levi agreed with him, saying that the kid was unlucky. Luna would agree too, but she hasn't seen Lussuria in a battle before, since she joined later than everyone else.

Ryohei got into a boxing pose and said, "I don't know what you're talking. I'm just going to fight fair and square!" _Fight fair and square? _The ravenette smirked. _Then he doesn't know how we fight._

Observing his pose, Lussuria hummed. "That pose must be for boxing… Not very trendy." he commented, tossing off his jacket. "I, Lussuria, will play with you using the ultimate standing fighting style, Muay Thai." He got into a position that, Luna guessed, was a Muay Thai pose and pushed up his sunglasses with his pinkies. He was grinning now as he said, "Compared to the beauty of my Muay Thai, boxing is nothing more than a game." He was already beginning to toy with his prey.

Ryohei raised a fist and shouted defensively, "I will not allow you to mock boxing!"

And the match began with the Cervello announcing, "The Sun Ring, Lussuria vs. Ryohei Sasagawa, battle start!" Lights at the top buzzed on and Luna was glad she wore her sunglasses. It was intensely bright for her liking. Belphagor and Mammon were not affected since they had their eyes covered already.

The boxer flinched at the light, shielding his eyes. However Lussuria could see because of his own sunglasses.

Dress Shirt then explained to the group that wasn't expecting this (Tsunayoshi's group), "This ring was created for the Guardians of Sun. It is a solar coliseum created by a faux sun."

Lussuria took the moment as Ryohei couldn't see to knee him in the gut. Tsunayoshi panicked since his friend didn't have any sunglasses to fight and asked the Cervello to give a pair to him. However, much to his despair, they could not interfere when the battle has already started and if he did that, his ring would get taken away. _Unfair? Why thanks. _The ravenette chuckled to herself at the complaints of the bomber and his boss.

Retreating back, Lussuria said, "This feeling… You have a better body than I thought! You're even more of my type!"

Luna could tell Ryohei was getting aggravated at his blindness. He punched the air blindly, shouting, "Where are you? Over here?" She would've felt pity for him, but he was the enemy. There was no way she would.

"Over here!" Lussuria nailed him in the face, causing him to lose his balance and fall over. But he got up anyway. Or, he struggled to. "You're getting close to my ideal body," hummed the man, "My favorite is the wasted, cold, unmoving body." He licked his lips.

Luna's stomach twisted slightly, shivering in disgust. It wasn't what he said; it was just what he did after he said that.

"Knock it off!" Ryohei yelled, charging up and upper cutting him. Tsunayoshi smiled and cheered that he hit, but the ravenette shook her head. It looked like he wanted to get hit. And Mammon voiced her thought after Bel said something.

Belphagor smirked. "Lussuria is really playing."

"He didn't 'get hit.' He wanted to get hit."

"I thought so…" Luna murmured, watching Lussuria flip in the air and land on his feet.

Standing up as if he never even got hit in the first place, the man smirked and said, "Don't pick on me!" Charging again to knee him again, Ryohei went to punch him but his fist came in contact with his iron clad knee. Luna smirked. That must've hurt. And it did. The boxer stumbled back with a cry of pain and fell on the side of the ring, which caused him to rebound and land on his face. "Like the Guardian of Sun should, I reflected adversity back to you. My left leg has a metallic knee guard composed of steel. You won't be able to use that fist anymore." Now he was getting serious.

Tsunayoshi worried about Ryohei's hand and Reborn added to the worry. "That's not it." he said, dropping the bad news bomb. "Ryohei's body is dehydrated due to the heat radiating from the lights." That was true. Sweat was pouring off his body and he was panting.

Luna smirked. Oh, he's totally screwed now.

**That took longer than expected. Ugh, I'm sorry for such a long wait. I know, this chapter probably isn't the best, but I tried my best. I'm suddenly having brain farts and I'm getting incredibly tired somehow (even though I sleep most of the day). Plus sometimes I have to go to the store with my family, go to amusement parks and water places, or I just plain ignore the fact that I should update my stories due to laziness. Once again, sorry.**

**CGP out!**


	9. Author's Note

**Yeah, still ain't an update. My bad.**

**Ah, hiatus. How much I feel guilty I have set this upon this story is great.**

**Again, I am so sorry for the hiatus announcement. Living with a Phantom inside Me and The Enigmatic Wolf are my main priorities to edit currently, and chapters aren't coming out as fast as it did last year. That doesn't mean at all that I haven't been thinking about this story in my free time. If you thought that, then shame on you.**

**More plot and more character development are in my folder for this, currently. I'm not fond of the outcome of this still, so I must fix it soon or else I'll go crazy. Well, more crazy than I already am.**

**Here's something I came up with on the spot just for you guys with hints of what's to come. Hope you enjoy!**

"Oh, for fucks' sake!"

The damned blond cackled beside her, enjoying her rage-fueled mashing of buttons. The television in front of them was the only light source in the room, but even through his bangs, Belphagor could see her teeth gnashing and bared like a feral cat. It was amusing to him, considering how much she hated to be called such an animal yet resembled it quite a bit.

"Goddammit - fuck - _fanculo! Che cazzo cazzo di pezzo di merda?! Che cazzo?!" _Luna screeched, chucking her controller across the room and into the wall. Both the wall and the remote dented at the harsh contact. Mammon sighed from his perch on the couch's arm.

Bel lost it when the TV flashed with the "Game Over" screen, giggles and snorts coming from his throat. Luna's fingers flexed as she glare livid daggers at the prince, and she felt the urge to fish out her wire-controlling gloves from her room to finally get rid of Belphagor once and for all. Though they were partner in crime, he pulled more pranks on her than she could imagine. If anything, he deserved it. That damn blond would be out of her life forever and she would enjoy that.

But, alas, self-control took over. She couldn't just kill her subordinate and expect to get a jail-free card. Xanxus would have her ass as quick as a heartbeat and possibly burn her alive with his guns. Royal blood won't be on her hands just yet.

Closing her eyes and counting to ten, Luna remembered how this even happened in the first place, though it wouldn't be hard to forget either. She'd lost a bet with Bel and Mammon over how long it took Squalo to notice his hair turning black and overestimated the time. The Arcobaleno relished in the money she gave him, and Belphagor seemed to be content with this kind of "punishment."

Biting back a rude comment, the raventte opened her eyes and rolled them at the sight of the still-guffawing prince. How _unprincely _of him.

**PS: Go to my profile for more info on anything! Translations is what you expect (in this order): **fuck, what the fuck is this fucking piece of shit, what the fuck. **You're welcome. :D**

**~Coldgaze**


End file.
